jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +14 - Brain Fish, 1813
Node C +14 - Brain Fish, 1813 It's 1813, and the world has an issue. Brain fish have begun a take over. Brain fish: In larval form, these look like creepy goldfish. They are semi-sentient They invade by crawling into the mouth of their prey. Once inside their cartilaginous skeleton dis-articulates - the fish can insert itself inside the system of the victim, where it wriggles up to the brain and wraps itself arounf the brain and brain stem. This process is exceedingly unpleasant for the host. Once seated, the brainfish combined with the victims brain in such a way as the brainfish has access to all the memories and skills of the host - survivors describe this as being a passenger inside their own body. The brainfish consider themselves the most advanced and wonderful species in existence; while other people are not really people. Without a host, brain fish swim in the water and eat bugs and tiny fish. they find this life somewhere between horrible and unsatisfying. Brain fish prefer sentient beings as prey, but they settle for any sizable mammal. No brainfish is ever fringeworthy. No person infected by a brainfish is fringeworthy, even if they were before being ridden by a brain fish. Once a Fringeowrthy is free of the brainfish, he resumes being fringeworthy. it is really difficult to remove a brain fish by surgery. However, the Brainfish can be removed fairly simply. the Brainfish will try to bail out if it's host is in severe danger. If the host experiences extreme pain, then the brainfish will have an instinctual reaction to bail out. This is more effective if it's a surprise to the subject. A brainfish warned of the tactic will be able to marshal it's will to avoid this effect. For a while. Under prolonged torture the brainfish will always bail out and try to find a host in a better situation. The Brain fish, once outside the host body can flee, looking disturbingly like an exploded brain/spider/fish. It has about 5 minutes to find water before it suffocates. Brain fish can breathe in either fresh or saltwater. As FW enter this world, the brainfish have taken over the United States government. This has short circuited the war of 1812, as Brain Fish in Power would find a war too damaging of their hijacked power structure. Emmisaries of the hijacked US Government are travelling to europe and China in the hopes of infected high evel ministers of the Qing dynasty and Napoleon's court. Brain fish can mate while riding hosts - this looks like the hosts having a long necking session. The Brain fish laying eggs looks like the host vomiting. Larval brainfish must swim as fish before they mature enough to start looking for a suitable host. Taken subject often develop a fondess for fish ponds. These Brain Fish have hatched from a hidden cache. They have lost all brainfish culture and are relearning everything from the knowledge of the men and women they have taken. Prime 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - (Locked) Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C +15 Barabitt's World 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C +13 Gold Port 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) System: 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Pallas 05:00 - Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes